Megaman ZX: The New Generation
by Maxforce
Summary: Title pretty much explains it. Rated T for language.
1. OC Submission Sheets

**Maxforce here with a new story. This is something that just came into my head and that I think would be a fun idea. BUT…I need help with it. Now, as the title suggests, this story will be taking place in the ZX/ZX Advent universe with a new generation of…well, just about everyone and everything. And that's where you, the readers, will come into play. I will be taking OC's for a time. I'm looking for new villains, main bosses, what we'll refer to as the NPC's of the game, the new heroes and Guardians, as well as new Hunters. Now, if you've read either **_**The Zones**_** or **_**Return to the Zones**_**, then you're probably familiar with my contest OC, Kassie Haro, who technically belongs to Shadowfox777. Well, this story will be featuring an AU Kassie Haro. And her first job is to be the example of what I would like the OC submissions to look like. It is as follows.**

Name: Kassie Haro

Age: 16

Eye color: Blue

Hair Color/length: Pink, midback

Physical Description: Straight leg blue jeans, a white belt, blue T shirt, and a pink purse when just going around the town. Wears a green jewel on a necklace.

Personality: Soft spoken, slow to anger(except for when someone uses the forbidden B word when referring to her), and very kind. She's known around the Neo-Guardians as a good fighter.

Other facts: Is a good cook and has some medical knowledge.(Like I said, this is an AU version of Kassie) Friends call her Kass.

Biometal Partner(if applicable): Biometal Sub Model MD(stands for Magma Dragoon)

Biometal's History/Personality(again, if applicable): Was revived two centuries after his defeat at the hands of Maverick Hunters X and Zero. He still likes to fight, but is not as rash as he was in his younger days as a reploid. Instead of forcing someone into fights, he will ask them straightforward. His personality is one of barely contained battlelust, which has been known to show if he is merged with Kassie Haro for too long.

Merged form(if applicable): Her helmet resembles a dragon's head and upper jaw, the upper jaw jutting out over her face, hiding the upper portion. Two wings are on her back, jutting out just past her shoulders, which now had armor that stuck out just slightly, claws on the edges. On her legs, she had red boots, one spike on each knee that curved up to cover the knees. She wore red gloves that ended in claws at the fingers and torso armor with red lining, white strips running along the inner portion, resembling the belly of a lizard. Her boots had small flame throwers hidden near her ankles, while her gloves had a flame gauntlet around the wrist. The most noticeable features of this armor is the green jewel and a ruby colored gem on the helmet, which, when in the right light, would either blend in with the red of the helmet or shine brightly.

Occupation: Neo-Guardian and part-time waitress at a diner

**That's pretty much it. The occupations can be just about anything and if you want your character as an original Guardian, then make sure to put that in the occupation area. Also, for the biometals, original Megaman X characters, which includes the bosses, are preferred, but OC biometals are just as welcome. I hope to have a lot of submissions and that I'll have enough to get started. Oh, one other thing. If you wish for your character to be a villain, then please note that in the occupation as well. Whoops, last note, I swear. It is preferred that OCs are submitted via PM, but reviews are accepted. Yes, even anons can make OCs for now.**

**Edit: After getting a review asking about biometals, I'm expanding it to all Megaman Universes. The Zero series, EXE, original, etc. Even Starforce, if that's what you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, I've only got three OCs total right now…please, I need more! I'm keeping the OC Sheets up, so don't hesitate to send in characters, whether it be by PM or Review! Anyways, I will take the time now to say I do not Megaman ZX or Megaman ZX Advent.**

* * *

><p>A man stood with his back to the bridge of a ship, his hands clasped behind his back. His hair was long, reaching the backs of his knees, while his blue uniform was crisp. His eyes scanned the skies in front of him. "What the hell are you doing?" a voice asked behind him, to which he replied by falling off of his stand.<p>

"Ow, ow, ow," he said, rubbing his head.

"Vent, are you pretending to be the baron of the skies again?" the same voice asked. Vent looked up to see Aile, her normally shoulder length hair a little longer and done up in a bun. Her uniform was blue, like his, but it lacked the shoulder pads and hat signifying him as the commander of the Neo-Guardians, the name of the new group of Guardians.

"Um…if I say no, will you believe me?" he asked. She shook her head. "…Yes…maybe…" He sighed, standing up and brushing himself off.

"You know, we're supposed to be meeting a new recruit today," Aile said as Vent made his way back up the stairs to stand beside her. "A girl named Kassie Haro, I think."

"The girl who called saying she had found a biometal," Vent said to himself, Aile nodding. Vent sighed once more, scratching his head. "Man, I really don't want to have any more meetings today," he whined.

"You're the commander," Aile said.

"Only because you refused when Prairie offered," Vent replied. "In fact, why the hell did _I_ accept?"

"Because Grey had already said he had no interest and that left Ashe," Aile said.

"Oh, right," Vent said.

"Model Ac, where the hell do you think you're going?" a voice yelled just outside the door. Aile and Vent looked at each and both sighed.

"He's at it again?" Vent groaned. "That's the third time today!"

"Hey, Rayne warned us that this might happen," Aile said. "But you wanted to keep the Guardian Base mobile."

"Well, yeah," Vent said, trying to defend himself. "Prairie showed how much handier it is to be able to get to a site within a matter of minutes."

"True, but she also had Fleuve assist us in creating a much broader trans-server network, where we can now connect to literally every city in the world. Even small villages now have a trans-server installed, courtesy of the Guardians."

"But…but I…" Vent shrugged, defeated. "Whatever. Let's just go get the little guy before we have more trouble."

"Speaking of Rayne, where is she?" Aile asked, Vent gulping.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, I am so nervous," Kassie said.<p>

"About what?" a voice asked. She turned to look at the biometal she had found. He had introduced himself as Sub Model MD.

"Because the Neo-Guardians have asked me to come for an interview," she said. "This is pretty big. I was just calling in to tell them that I was sending a biometal to them, but they insisted on meeting me personally."

"Oh…again, why is this such a big deal?" MD asked.

"Because…well, it just is!" she exclaimed. She then grabbed MD, pulling him down and setting him on the table. "And you shouldn't keep floating like that. You said yourself that it gets tiring after a bit." MD was about to reply, but then stopped and would have rolled his eyes if he still had them.

"Yes, you're right," he said. "It is. Thank you for caring." Kassie smiled.

"See, it isn't so bad, is it?" she asked. He started to float up, but then thought better of it and just put himself so that he was actually facing her, which was rather tricky for him to do, seeing as his balance was hard to maintain on the tip of his lower jaw.

"Hey, um…what am I to do in public when I get tired?" he asked suddenly.

"Um…well…" she picked him up, while he gave a yelp of surprise. She turned him over and smiled. "Well, you have something like a clip on your back," she said. She demonstrated what her idea was by clipping him onto her belt. "Well? How's that?"

"It's…not uncomfortable," he said. "Nor is it embarrassing," he continued. "But, uh…what are the other options?"

"Well, you can always go back in the purse," she said thoughtfully, tapping her chin.

"Actually, the belt's just fine!" he said hastily. Kassie smirked, though MD had no way of seeing it. "So, when are they supposed to get here?"

"Oh…um…actually, I have no idea," Kassie sweatdropped.

BOOM

"What was that?" MD asked as people began to scream and run. Kassie stood up, looking at a large smoke cloud.

"I think there was an explosion!" she exclaimed, running through the people to reach the site.

"Don't people usually run _away_ from this kind of stuff?" MD asked, though his question went unheard.

Unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched. "Alright," the girl said, watching the two. She was around 5'2" with C-Cup breasts. She wore a male's formal clothing in the colors of fire. She kep her left eye covered by her hair. She also wore blue flame-themed dress shoes heavily armored to protect her feet. "Let's see what they've got."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter with a cliff hanger…..hmmm…..well, I can't say much, but I will tell you that the girl at the end belongs to Gammatron, as an OC he has submitted.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

"Kass, shouldn't we be going _away_ from the explosions?" MD asked. "I mean, I love a good fight as much as the next guy…er, biometal, but you're unarmed and I'm just a floating head."

"But…if there's something we can do," Kassie said as she neared the area. There was no one around now, so her way was made easier to get through the streets. As she neared, she saw a silhouette, as she was now looking into the sun. It looked like a large snake, plasma bullets flying from its mouth as it fired at random into the surrounding buildings. "Whoa," she breathed.

"That's a big snake," MD said, the only thing he could think to say. Kassie nodded in agreement. "Right then, we're here," MD said, floating up from her belt to come level with her face. "Now what?"

"Um…I'm still working on that part," Kassie said, MD falling to the ground in disbelief.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE STILL WORKING ON THAT PART?" MD screamed, Kassie's hands covering her ears.

"I'm sorry," she whined, "but I don't do all that well with thinking ahead sometimes." MD sighed.

"No, it's okay," MD said. "Sorry I yelled at you. Alright, there's gotta be something we can do…but what?"

"Um…MD…what if we tried to merge?" Kassie suggested. MD looked at her.

"What?"

"Well…it's something," she said, her index fingers touching each other as she looked at MD.

"Merge…" MD repeated. "…Alright, Kassie. Let's see if you're my match. Grab on and simply say Megamerge."

"Alright," Kassie said, exhaling as she grabbed MD, holding him in the air. "Megamerge!"

"Biolink established! M.E.G.A. System Online!" MD declared, flames wrapping around Kassie, just as quickly extinguishing themselves. Her helmet resembled a dragon's head and upper jaw, the upper jaw jutting out over her face, hiding the upper portion. Two wings are on her back, jutting out just past her shoulders, which now had armor that stuck out just slightly, claws on the edges. On her legs, she had red boots, one spike on each knee that curved up to cover the knees. She wore red gloves that ended in claws at the fingers and torso armor with red lining, white strips running along the inner portion, resembling the belly of a lizard. Her boots had small flame throwers hidden near her ankles, while her gloves had a flame gauntlet around the wrist. The helmet held a ruby colored gem as well. "Holy shit," MD said.

"Holy shit," Kassie said as well, staring at the armor. She then shook her head. "Focus, Haro, focus!" she exclaimed to herself. "Okay, MD, what do we do now?"

"Kick ass, what else?" MD asked, Kassie sweatdropping.

"Perhaps you'd like to expand on that comment," she said.

"Well…alright, let's give these flame gauntlets a try," MD said. "Try using them like a flamethrower."

"How do I do that?" Kassie asked, her left hand on her hip, while her right was held out to her side. She fell back as a flame shot out from her right flame gauntlet.

"Well, that's one way," MD said. "Not quite how I would have wanted, but, we'll work on it."

"Anything that won't hurt me?" Kassie asked, rubbing her head.

"Well, there's always close combat," MD said. "Look at your claws." Kassie looked at her hands, flexing her fingers. "These little beauties can tear through just about anything."

"Giant snakes included?" Kassie asked.

"Oh, yeah," MD said.

"Well then, let's give it a try," Kassie said, standing back up before walking up to the snake. "Hey, snake!" The snake looked around, confused, before noticing Kassie and lowering itself to her height. It then laughed at her. "Oh, think you're funny, huh?" Kassie asked, grabbing its nose and giving a pull. She took a small chunk off and the snake hissed, backpe-….er, slithering, to get away from her.

"Not a bad start," MD said. Until the snake opened its mouth and a blue glow began to build. "I take it back, bad start, bad start!" MD exclaimed as Kassie turned and began to run, dodging the plasma bullets coming from the snake's mouth.

"MD, is there anything else?" Kassie asked as she ran, jumping and ducking.

"Um…let me think," MD said. "Um….wait a second…the wings!" Kassie looked confused and MD could feel her confusion. "There are flamethrowers somewhere around your ankles! Those will help with flight! The wings will stabilize you!"

"Oh, I get it now," Kassie said. She jumped and kicked off from a building, igniting the flamethrowers in her boots and took flight. She whooped the entire way. "This is awesome!" She then stopped her cheering as she realized something. "MD…what about the landing?"

"Uh oh," MD said as the flamethrowers gave a cough. Kassie dropped like a rock, landing on a building roof top.

"Oowww," she moaned. "That really huuuuuurt," she whined. She stood up, rubbing her back.

"Alright, maybe we should give the gauntlets another go," MD said, groaning. "And no more flying until we find a soft place to land."

"What, you felt that?" Kassie asked.

"We're connected somehow. Your pain is now my pain," MD said.

"Right," Kassie said. "Now what?"

"Now we figure out how we're going to take care of that snake," MD said. "There's gotta be something we're missing here."

"Well, maybe we can try the gauntlets, like you said," Kassie spoke up. "If I can get close enough, I might be able to heat up the metal and melt it."

"That would take too long," MD said. "You're new to my armor, so you don't know how to control the fire just yet."

"What?" Kassie asked. "What do you mean, your armor?"

"Well, this armor…looks and feels a lot like my body," MD replied. "Which means I know the ins and outs of it. So, gauntlets, now that I think about it, are out of the question."

"Well, what else is there?"

"My strength," MD said. "And fighting experience…I might be able to take that thing down bare-handed…but…that would mean taking over you."

"Nope," Kassie said, crossing her arms.

"Hmmm…Kassie…I'm about to give you a crash course in street brawling," MD said.

"What do you mean?" Kassie asked suspiciously, when images began to appear in her head. Images of reploids that looked like animals. Memories of fights that she figured out were MD's own experiences. When they were down, she exhaled an unknowingly held breath. "Whoa," she breathed out.

"Alright, see what you can do now," MD said.

"Alright," Kassie said, jumping down from the roof and landing in a crouch, her body moving as it should to lessen the force, as she had seen MD do in one of the memories. She then ran forward, jumping on the snake's back and curled her right hand into a fist, driving it into a panel and pulling back out, wires now clenched in her fist.

"GAH! I give, I give!" a voice yelled, causing Kassie to jump off and look around. She then noticed the snake turning its head to look at her, the snake whimpering.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," it said quickly. "I was only following orders! I didn't mean to do this much damage!"

"What?" Kassie asked, feeling MD's own confusion.

"Hebi, I thought I said to be careful," a voice said from behind Kassie. Kassie turned around to see the girl that had been watching her and MD.

"You're," Kassie began.

"Kass?" MD asked as his biomatch froze. "Kassie? You in there?" He waited for an answer.

"Is she okay?" the girl asked, pointing at Kassie.

"You're Rayne Adamant!" Kassie suddenly shouted, knocking Rayne over with the volume of her voice.

"Who?" MD asked, confused.

"Rayne Adamant!" Kassie answered. "She's one of the most famous Neo-Guardians!" Rayne smirked. "She's also known for disobeying orders often," Kassie added, to which Rayne fell down again. Hebi snickered before groaning.

"Okay, laughing hurts," he moaned. "Rayne, can we just hurry up and report in?"

"Right," Rayne said, standing up and brushing herself off before addressing Kassie. "Kassie Haro, I would like to invite you to the Neo-Guardian base to meet with the commander personally." Kassie looked about ready to pass out. And then she did. Rayne sighed.

"I think she's excited," Hebi said, Rayne facepalming.

* * *

><p><strong>I own Hebi. Rayne belongs to Gammatron. And I'm hoping that more readers will review and send in OCs. Otherwise, this story may die before it even begins.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Kassie looked around, stars in her eyes as Rayne led her through the halls of the Neo-Guardian Base. "Oh, wow, I can't believe I'm actually here!" Kassie exclaimed, Rayne shaking her head with a smile.

_The new ones are always like this,_ she thought to herself. She then looked down as a biometal ran into her foot. It was shaped like a red and blue tire, a silver 'A' in the middle with a blue circular crystal behind it, acting as eyes. She picked it up, sighing. "Really, Model Ac?" she asked.

"I told you, I hate flying," the biometal bit out. "I prefer the ground!"

"Kassie?" MD asked as he looked at the biometal.

"That's Gaia-Birth Biometal Model Ac, Ac standing for Accel," Kassie informed him. "Rayne Adamant is his biomatch. He's also known for his…um, hatred, I suppose, of other biometals."

"Why?"

"Because they're a danger to the Earth, obviously!" Ac snapped, before realizing he couldn't see who was talking. "Hey, who said that?"

"That would be me," MD said, detaching himself from Kassie's belt once more and floating to Ac's level, since Rayne was still holding him. "Biometal Sub Model MD. Known as Magma Dragoon in a former life. It's nice to meet you."

"…I don't like him," Ac said to Rayne, MD falling to the ground in shock.

"You don't like anything to do with other biometals," Rayne sighed. Kassie picked MD up, brushing him off.

"You okay?" she asked, MD standing himself up in her palm.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," he said. "Though I find Ac to be extremely rude."

"You wanna try sayin' that to my face?" Ac shouted, MD growling.

"Glady!" he snapped back, floating over to Ac and getting literally in his face. "You are extremely rude!"

"That's it! You, me, now!" Ac exclaimed, MD growling once more.

"Enough!" Rayne and Kassie both shouted, the two biometals now quiet at the sudden outburst from their biomatches.

"Ac, you and MD are going to be seeing a lot more of each other in the future, so I suggest you at least _try_ to get along with him," Rayne said.

"The same goes for you, MD," Kassie said.

"And what if I don't?" both biometals snapped. Rayne smirked, while Kassie grinned.

"Purse," Kassie said.

"Hackeysack," Rayne sang. Both biometals shut up once more and the two girls looked at each, smiling.

"Rayne!" Vent yelled from down the hall. He ran up to the two girls, slowing and smiling when he saw Ac. "Oh, good, you caught him. He's been at it all day." Aile came up behind Vent, panting.

"Ah, Rayne," she said. "You're back. Where were you earlier?" Rayne pointed at Vent and Aile looked at him. "Vent?"

"Um…see, the new girl, Kassie Haro…well, I sent Rayne ahead to give her a test," Vent chuckled nervously, while Aile began to grip her clipboard, cracks appearing.

"And I wasn't informed of this why?" she hissed out.

"Because you would have tried to countermand the commander's orders," Rayne said matter-of-factly. "Even though you swore you'd never do so, you actually do it quite often."

"That's...very true," Aile conceded. It was at that point that she finally noticed Kassie. "Oh, well, it seems we have a guest." She then noticed MD floating beside her. "Ah, now I see."

"Huh?" Vent asked, Aile smacking him on the back of his head and pointing at MD. "Oh, that." Vent cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back. "You must be Kassie Haro." Kassie nodded, unable to say anything. "Welcome to the Neo-Guardian Base. I am hoping that I will be able to congratulate you in passing the initiation test that I had set up for you," he said, looking to Rayne.

"She met and exceeded, sir," Rayne said with a smile. Vent grinned.

"Then I am elated to be the first to officially welcome you to the Neo-Guardians, Kassie Haro," Vent said, while Kassie fainted again. "Um…" Rayne and MD sighed.

"She'll be fine once the shock wears off," MD said.

"And who are you?" Vent asked.

"Biometal Sub Model MD, formerly Magma Dragoon in a past life," MD said. At this, a blue biometal floated up from behind Vent, a red version of it following.

"Magma Dragoon?" the blue one asked.

"_The _Magma Dragoon?" the red one repeated.

"Model X, Model Z," Vent said, looking at the blue one and then turning to the red one, "do you know him?"

"MD, do the names X and Zero mean anything to you?" Model X asked.

"Hmm…they were Maverick Hunters, weren't they?" MD asked after a few seconds of thought.

"Yes…we were," Model Z answered.

"Oh…um…well, this is a little awkward," MD said. "So…um…"

"How's, uh…being a floating head treating you?" Model Z asked.

"Guys, is there something you're not telling us?" Vent asked.

"Oh, well, nothing important," Model X said.

"X…really?" Model Z asked, Model X sighing.

"Okay, I lied. MD here…was a past foe," Model X said.

"Oh?" Aile asked. "Well…there won't be any problems among each other, will there?"

"No, no," Model Z said hastily. "Er, at least, I hope not."

"I've got no qualms in this current life," MD said.

"Same," Model X put in.

"Right then," Vent said, smiling. "Rayne, once Kassie here wakes up, I'd like you to take her to meet the rest of the team."

"Team?" MD asked Rayne as Vent and Aile walked off, Model X and Model Z floating behind them. Rayne simply crossed her arms and sat down, waiting for Kassie to wake up.

* * *

><p>"So, this is the new girl," a voice said. Kassie slowly opened her eyes, just as quickly shutting them against the bright light. "Oh, I think she's waking up."<p>

"Thetis, give her some space," a second voice said.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Model L," the first voice, whom she tentatively identified as Thetis, replied. She opened her eyes all the way, her sight adjusting to the light. The first thing she saw was a young boy with short blue hair styled into the ahoge**(A/N: Literally translated to stupid hair, apparently. Learn somethin' new every day.)**. His expression was one of innocence. He was wearing a blue themed outfit, a light-blue hoodie over this outfit. She also noticed the crystal insignia on his forehead, proof of him being a reploid. He smiled at her.

"Where am I?" Kassie asked, looking over. MD floated into her field of vision.

"Right now, the infirmary in the Neo-Guardian base," MD answered. "We thought you'd be awake in a couple of minutes, but it took closer to two hours. Still don't know why." They then heard a high-pitched growl and Kassie held her stomach. "Right, you skipped lunch," MD said thoughtfully, Thetis and Rayne sweatdropping.

"How do you forget something like that?" the second voice, feminine in nature, asked. Kassie looked over to see a biometal she had never seen before. It was shaped like an upside down pentagon with a spike at the top, a blue and white theme present on it. She immediately had stars in her eyes.

"Model L!" she exclaimed, sitting up quickly. Her outburst had surprised everyone and they all turned to look at Kassie.

"Model…L?" MD repeated. Kassie then slapped her left fist into her open right palm.

"Now I recognize you," she said, turning to Thetis. "You were on the front of a magazine the other day…um…something about a new program for keeping the ocean clean."

"Yes," Thetis said with a smile. "That would be me. Thetis, wielder of Model L, at your service," Thetis said as he bowed.

"This is so cool," Kassie said to herself. "Wait," she said, suddenly realizing something. "What are you doing here?"

"Allow me to explain," Rayne said. "Thetis is a senior member of a special team of the Neo-Guardians. This team is comprised of biometals and their partners. There are currently only four full members and one temp. I'm the temp."

"And after today, we may be adding a second temp," Model L said. Thetis smiled once more as Kassie processed what she had just heard.

"Wait…me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"Yep," Rayne said, grinning widely.

"However, you will have to pass a test," Thetis put in. "And all four of the full members will be applying it."

"When?" Kassie asked.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"But…but…"

"Can we get a couple of hours?" MD asked. Thetis nodded.

"Of course. Rayne, be sure to show Kassie and MD to where they will be staying if they pass. And make sure to keep Ac in control," he added. "The little bugger was trying to get off earlier today."

"Model Ac!" a voice yelled.

"And right now, it seems," Model L added, Rayne sighing.

"Just one day," she said. "Is just one day too much to ask of him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the testing for Kassie. Bonus points to those who correctly guess the other three members of the team. And I'm still looking for more OC submissions. Please Review andor submit an OC.**


End file.
